


the thing that might just last

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, also they are both ginger ginger crygi rights, anyway yeah they are cute, but lowkey i kinda like it, movie extras au, shaking up the formula with hair, yeah this is just to flex my fluff muscles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "This kind of gig was good for some quick money, and usually boring. Gigi did it every so often, when bills got closer to final notices or she thought she deserved a good night on the town, and it was easy to spot newbies. This girl fell into all the stereotypes, but namely, as soon as the scene started, she rambled."Or:Gigi and Crystal are extras in a film production, but their fake conversation becomes a real one, much to the annoyance of the director, because they aren't supposed to be the ones looking like they're falling for each other, and its ruining the shots
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 16
Kudos: 64





	the thing that might just last

**Author's Note:**

> I challenged myself to write anything (anything) that wasn't smut so here's this! My next two will be smut to balance out from this softness sorry if ya'll enjoy fluff i guess, quarantine has rotted my brain

Gigi wasn’t sure how long she was going to let this girl ramble, but they were two takes in before she even thought about it. 

She hadn’t introduced herself. Just sat down in the chair across from Gigi (where she had been directed), and Gigi had been too stunned by her arrival to say anything, before the cameras were rolling. 

The girl babbled off some quick small talk, half sentences broken up and mashed together. Gigi didn’t know how to interact with it, so she didn’t try. This was meant to be an easy day, of awkward small talk and tired conversation with whatever man they set her with, and Gigi was surprised to be paired with a woman, but it was refreshing, even if she was a talker. 

This kind of gig was good for some quick money, and usually boring. Gigi did it every so often, when bills got closer to final notices or she thought she deserved a good night on the town, and it was easy to spot newbies. This girl fell into all the stereotypes, but namely, as soon as the scene started, she rambled. 

“So, we’re meant to have, like, a fake conversation now, right? So we just say watermelon sugar back and forth? Or can we talk for real?” She spoke maybe a little too loud, and Gigi hoped the mics didn’t pick up the sound. 

“’Watermelon Sugar’ is a Harry Styles song.” Gigi said, making sure to animate her face a little more than her tone would suggest. “Not a theatrical thing. I think that’s just ‘watermelon, watermelon’, but we can talk normally if you prefer. I’m Gigi.” She smiled in lieu of extending a hand, as she could see the other woman’s body itching to do just that, even as she managed to keep it still. 

“Crystal.” Gigi nodded a little and took a fake sip from her empty coffee cup. “You’re good at this.” Crystal’s wild red curls bobbed a little as she spoke, and Gigi’s eyebrow quirked a little at the statement. 

“At sitting?”

Crystal shrugged, and Gigi took a good look at her for the first time. Dressed similarly enough to herself (as per the guidelines) in a casual outfit. Just two side characters meeting at a café. Close enough that Gigi’s sure her friends would send her screenshots later when this terrible movie came out, but far enough away that they weren’t the only thing in the background of the shot. 

She was pretty, under all her hair, and she started to giggle a little under Gigi’s stare, before stifling It behind her hand. “Sorry, I’m new to this.”

“I kinda guessed that.” Gigi smiled a little, trying to convey that there was no bite behind the words. She liked this one. Usually, she would be sat with some man, one who would be too stunned by her to act normal. It would be like an awkward date without the invitation, but at least it paid. Crystal seemed friendly though. “So, if you don’t come here often, what brought you in today?”

Crystal smiled, and Gigi could see the visible tension leave her shoulders. “I don’t know, I’m hoping to be discovered, I guess.” 

Gigi’s eyes narrowed in question. “Really?”

“No.” Crystal’s grin never faltered. “I’m just poor.”

“Same.” 

Gigi straightened up in her chair. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the actors playing through their scene, and quickly tried to distract herself with the coffee again. Crystal quickly echoed the action, raising it for Gigi to clink them together. “Cheers to… not money, I guess, but making money!” Gigi let out a little laugh, and followed through. 

This one was certainly better than the guys. Most of them had asked for her number by then. Gigi didn’t like giving out her number to randoms. 

And Crystal was certainly into women. To the point that Gigi was surprised the costume department hadn’t tried to edit her down a little. Her big hair was accentuated by bigger colours flowing through her outfit, and Gigi could even see colourful laces looping through her boots. 

“I love your hair by the way, its gorgeous.” Gigi’s fingers threaded through it automatically at Crystal’s words.

“Thank you, you too! Two redheads! And not a soul between us, I guess.” 

“Sadly, this is fake.” Crystal almost looked sheepish. “I’m sorry for your soullessness though.” She leaned back in her chair. Gigi wasn’t sure she had stopped smiling since they started talking, and the day had dragged on, and it was charming. She was charming. 

“Its not so bad.”

“well, you do look the way you do, but I hope I’m not appropriating your struggles.”

Gigi huffed a little laugh. “What do I look like to you?”

Crystal seemed thrown, her eyes blown wide and nervous, like she had been too caught up in her words. Gigi relaxed back into her chair, folding one leg over the other, giving Crystal time to figure out a retort. She hadn’t expected such a reaction from her, maybe just a joke, or even some actual flirting, but the thoughtful look that had taken over Crystal’s features were intriguing to her. Different. 

“I don’t know, I’m not good with words.” Crystal said, finally, and averted her eyes from Gigi’s, down to the rim of her cup, tracing along it with her fingers. 

“Cut! C’mon, please, I need one take where I actually think you’re feeling anything but hate for each other! This is a romance, not a horror!” it wasn’t the first time the director had interrupted the scene, but it was the first one to make Gigi smile. She saw Crystal relax with the intrusion, and wouldn’t allow it. 

“Neither am I. Try anyway.” 

Crystal’s smile dropped and grew again, still refusing to meet Gigi’s eyes. “How about you warm me up to it. What do you do? Outside of acting.” Crystal bounded back to form quickly, leaning her elbows down on the table. Her hair fell into her face a little, and she blew up a gust of air to knock it aside. 

“I do a lot.” Gigi said. 

“So do I! But narrow it down.” Crystal hands fidgeted and flexed. It was cute, and Gigi didn’t have anything else to do. 

Gigi smiled. The heat was pelting down on them, but there was enough of a breeze that it didn’t feel sweltering, and she was glad for her little green sundress to keep cool. Crystal didn’t seemed to have thought the same thing through. Gigi could see layers of colour peaking oot from under her denim jacket.

“I’m a designer, mostly.”

“Do you model?” Crystal asked, interrupting her. Gigi shrugged. 

“A little.” 

“Hot.” Crystal quipped, and Gigi quirked a brow, but didn’t ask. “What else?” 

“Where’s the give and take?” Gigi asked. “What do you do, Crystal?” 

That drew out a huff. “I want to do a lot of things.” Crystal said, eyebrows furrowed. “Short answer is art though.” 

“Do you paint?” Crystal’s eyes snapped back to her, confused, and slipped down to her mouth. Gigi found she was worrying her bottom lip between her teeth without thought, and quickly released it, running her tongue over her teeth. 

Crystal cleared her throat harshly, as the director interrupted their actors again. “Yeah, how did you know?” Gigi gave her a look, and immediately Crystal began checking herself, because she already knew. “Where is it?” She twisted in her seat, trying to find the offender. 

Gigi almost laughed at her, leaning forward to tap against the other woman’s forehead. “Right there.” Crystal froze under her hand, breathing quick. 

As quickly as she touched her, Gigi drew back, and Crystal laughed, light and nervous. “Cool. Cool. That’s so embarrassing.”

Gigi shook her head, watching red spread across Crystal’s skin, only making the purple streak near her hairline even more prominent. The shoot was meant to last another four hours, but Gigi found herself enjoying it for once. 

She watched Crystal scrub uselessly at the paint, spilling a story about forgetting about today, and staying up late the night before, hit with inspiration for a piece she had never expected to finish. She was cute. Gigi liked cute.

*

“No, I think I’d rather fuck.”

“Seriously? You wouldn’t be able to keep yourself from fucking for like, max twelve hours? It usually doesn’t last longer than that.” 

Crystal’s eyebrows were knitted together, as if she were focusing hard on a mathematical equation, rather than weighing what, to Gigi, was kind of ridiculous. “But like, most slashers don’t really start until after the sex. Like no one’s running from Ghostface and stopping to fuck! They don’t have the hindsight of the viewer.” Gigi waved her hand, conceding, and Crystal grinned up at her. 

“I like that, you look like final girl material, but the commitments just isn’t there.” Gigi was relaxing back in her seat, but Crystal had taken to pulling up all the sugars from their container to shred them. There was a little pile of sugar getting crushed under her elbow. 

“Exactly!”

Gigi had started itching for a cigarette halfway through the shoot, but Crystal had proved a good distraction, even looking on with concerned eyes when Gigi vocalised her distress. She was probably one of the friendliest people Gigi had ever met, and that she had gotten her talking this long was testament to that. 

“Whatever. But just to swing back, I still think you’re wrong. Freddy has a small dick. I’m not going to change my mind.” Gigi hated that she couldn’t reposition herself too much between takes. Her legs had started to fall asleep. 

Crystal threw up her hands in surrender. “Whatever. Live a lie. I just couldn’t stand to let you walk around confident like that. Freddy would kill you so quick.”

“I’d let him, I don’t function well without sleep.”

Crystal’s big smile was getting to be a little too much, and Gigi took a glance over at the actors and other movie staff, until she accidentally met the eyes of the director. They were frowning over, looking like they might pop an artery if Gigi didn’t look away. 

“What is their problem? They’re looking at us like they want us killed and stuffed.” Gigi tore her eyes away, back to Crystal, where the other redhead had started to play with her hair, letting the frizzy ringlets fade through her fingers. She shrugged, once she realised she had Gigi’s attention again. 

“I guess, likee, wouldn’t that be the dream for a director? Background actors that don’t move?” Crystal suddenly surged forward, and Gigi may have backed up in fright, if this wasn’t the fourth time she had done such a thing that day. 

“Here, let me take a look at your palm! We’ll see how long you’re meant to live. Slasher icons aside.” Crystal grabbed her hand, a little roughly between calloused fingers, and turned it so she could trace the lines there, careful not the tickle Gigi as she moved. She never said anything though, and the tiny part of Gigi that felt a little worried as the prospect of a short lifeline grew suspicious. 

“You can’t read palms, can you?”

“No.” Gigi laughed, loud and breathy and too much for the director, whose forehead vein had turned a nasty shade of red. “I just wanted to touch you.”

Gigi hated that. It was soft and too forward, but it still set alight something in her chest, and she conceded, leaving her hand in Crystal’s. “That’s extremely gay of you.”

“I’ve had a lot of practise.” Crystal was giddy, her fingers tracing along the soft skin on Gigi’s wrist. They seemed so much closer now that Crystal had breeched that barrier, and Gigi felt her guard falling fast. “Tell me something else about you.”

“I have a dog.”

“Damn, I have a cat. He doesn’t mind dogs if they are little though.” It sounded like a question. 

“She’s little.” 

“Cool.”

*

The day was drawing to a close, and Gigi was feeling even more restless as she watched the sun dip a little. The light was lost, so surely the day was almost done, but with a look over at the talent, it seemed like a fight was starting to break out a little. 

“What are you thinking about?”

Gigi’s eyes slid back to Crystal. She had folded herself into the chair, much to the anger of the studio Gigi assumed, but no one had come up and told her no, so she had stayed that way. Something about it being better to ask for forgiveness than permission. Gigi wished she had a little more of that in her, and a smile spread across her face before she could tell herself to keep it in. 

“How I’m going to spend this day’s money.” She lied, and Crystal’s head fell to the side. 

“Any ideas?”

Their hands had never fully parted once thy had joined, and Gigi was aware of it in fleeting bursts that made her blush. She hoped this was going where she thought it was. 

She hadn’t dated in a while. Not since her last awful college girlfriend. She hadn’t really felt the desire to. Crystal’s fingers flexed under her grip. “Like… I know I need to spend in on real life stuff, but I’m thinking of this fabric I’ve wanted to buy.”

“You should buy the fabric, fuck it.” Crystal said. “What kinda thing would you make?”

“Not sure, probably something Summer-y.” 

“I’d love to see you at the beach, I bet you have the whole look down. I always look a mess, nothing matches.” Crystal was looking at her with big eyes that were difficult to look away from. Gigi felt her stomach twist as the overhead lights beat down harder on them. Her face had started to burn under the sun, and she was excited to get home and moisturise and feel sorry for herself. 

She was sure she looked terrible, the red burn probably clashing horribly with her green outfit, but with Crystal, it was difficult to tell. She looked at her like Gigi looked at the models wearing her own designs. Wonderous, confused, and a little overexcited. 

“It suits you.” She finally said, once her mouth caught up to her brain. Crystal smiled over, soft and for a moment, everything hung still, and Gigi could almost tune out the sound of the actors running over the lines that she had heard dozes of times already that day. 

Suddenly, Crystal tore her eyes away, and with her spare hand, went to rummage through her bag. They didn’t have any of their electronic devices on set, but Crystal seemed to be just like her, and didn’t leave the house without some paper. Just in case. 

She pulled out a pen and a notebook, writing something awkwardly with the wrong hand (at least Gigi assumed it was wrong, that or Crystal’s handwriting was the most horrendous she had ever seen.) 

“Here.” Crystal huffed, tearing the page out and hanging it over. Gigi could see a number scribbled across the lines, and quickly pocketed it, trying to avoid the cameras catching them. “If you ever want to show anyone that beach wear.” She smirked a little, but Gigi could see the flush climbing up her neck. 

Taking a little pity on her, and with excitement building up in her gut, because she hadn’t gotten a girl’s number in a long time, Gigi tightened her grip on Crystal’s hand. Before she could lose her nerve, she pulled her in closer, until they were close enough to share breath over the little coffee table. That is, if the rise and fall of Crystal’s chest hadn’t ceased the moment Gigi entered her space. 

“Can I kiss you?” She whispered, and watched Crystal’s eyes dart around them. 

“Are we allowed?” She asked, and Gigi shrugged. 

“Better to ask for forgiveness, right?” Crystal didn’t answer her, and closed the distance before embarrassment could push Gigi back into her seat. 

Crystal tasted like lip gloss and a little like spirits, the smell of paint and chemicals on her clothes, Gigi thought. She kissed like she had something to prove though, and Gigi melted into it, tearing her hand away from Crystal’s so she could pull her in by the shoulders. 

As quick as it began, it was over, and Gigi pulled back, licking along her bottom lip, and watching Crystal’s eyes dip to appreciate her. She felt a giddy shiver cross up her spine and down to the tip of her fingers. She didn’t know what she had been doing before, but why she hadn’t been looking for this seemed unfathomable. 

“Cut! I swear to God!” The director’s voice fell on deaf ears, as the two women grinned back at each other. 

“You better call me.” Crystal whispered. Her tone was jovial, but Gigi sensed the urgency underneath, and for once didn’t see that as desperation. 

“As soon as I’m home.” 

Crystal grinned. “By the way, if its not obvious. You’re the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen. That’s how I see you.”

Gigi knew she was burned red, and her makeup had probably melted a little in the heat, but for some reason, she believed her. 

*

“Every shot… who the fuck put those two together!?” 

A few employees looked back and forth amongst themselves, not about to out the unfortunate soul who had. Watching back on the film was kind of embarrassing. 

Even with the actors taking up their section of the screen, the eye seemed to be drawn away from them. Truly, the director was at fault for it, but no one was about to say that. That was a fireable offence, as far as Hollywood was concerned. 

“Who let the one with that outfit in…” Rising from their seat, the director made their way outside, throwing up their hands and demanding a coffee from the poor, unpaid intern at the door. The others watched them go with little regard for it, and instead focused on the next shot. The two redheads in the background were holding hands now. 

Mirroring the actual focus of the scene, they seemed more real, more captivating. The editors rolled their eyes, and clicked onto the next cut, deeming that one useless. 

As the two leaned in, slowly, the people in the room couldn’t help the interest. They kissed with the tenderness of people who had never kissed before, the way the actors just weren’t, and it felt like an intrusion to watch. Quickly, the scene was deleted away. 

“That one just isn’t going to work.” There was a murmur of agreements, and even a choke of laughter. They had to laugh, because the day had basically been wasted with these two women. “Please… don’t call those two back for reshoots. This has been a wash.” 

Mourning the loss of a nice day, but grateful for an extra day’s pay, the crew broke for the day, packing up what needed to be taken and heading home for the night. Across the city, Crystal’s phone pinged with a message.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave me a comment if you like it I guess!! ily guys hope you're all thriving


End file.
